Aftermath
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: This drabble/OS is set right after the events of 4X13 "Into the Wild", the moment after Caroline drinks Klaus' blood. The focus of this piece is Klaroline and I explore how Klaus might be feeling about their conversation and how Tyler might find them. Enjoy!


Caroline finally let go of Klaus' wrist and closed her eyes. She was leaning against his chest and her eyes were closed. He could feel her body relax as she fell asleep.

He whispered her name but she didn't budge.

He shifted on the couch, keeping her head against his chest.

Klaus couldn't let go of her. Her fingers were still entwined with his and in this moment he felt completely and helplessly vulnerable; like a miserable human struggling to keep himself alive with each breath.

His mind was filled with memories of his past: the sacrifices, deceits and what _love_ entailed. Caroline, it was her fault of course, had dragged him into this new territory in which he wasn't the most feared creature on earth anymore.

He couldn't be in love. It was the height of mediocrity! He wasn't Rebekah. It simply couldn't be true. Even in the growing darkness, it felt like sinking rather than soaring.

Love was unecessary and cumbersome when it came to survival.

In spite of himself, Klaus' left hand brushed against her cheek making her sigh in her slumber. She was so young, so breakable yet, she had tangled him in a golden web.

Numerous time she had deceived him, dazzling him with her smile.

However, he had seen enough people dying to realise that her last words had been laced with truth; as precious as the letters he had kept through the years.

Loneliness wasn't a heavy, it was lingering and bitting but feeling responsible for someone and the act in itself of feeling were so heavy.

He was tired. He could still smell the ashes in the air and it reminded him of how easy it was to erase someone from existence and the pain that couldn't be escaped except by not feeling.

Caroline shifted in her sleep, only to curve herself further into his arms. Warming his dead heart, enticing him to hold her closer, to let himself care.

He tried to kill her and she would have died if it wasn't for her words, her gaze and those last gasps. It was like watching himself die. Why burden himself with this infatuation and all the pain it brought? He could just let it go and get rid of her.

Her arms went around his chest and he closed his eyes in frustration. Her last words had been about him, about having a chance to know him... His carefully buit walls were cracking but he swore that he wouldn't let anyone see it.

But for tonight, he would indulge himself with this hopeful feeling that was rising in his chest, a deceitful and fragile thing. Just for tonight.

Keeping Claroline cradled against him, he laid down on the small couch with her. She drifted closer to him, her body moulding to his. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

"Unbelievable!"

Leisurely, he opened his eyes to face an infuriated Tyler staring down at him and Caroline sprawled together on the floor. Their bodies were entangled, her arms were still holding him tight. They must have fallen off the couch in their sleep. Klaus acknowledged the intrudor with a smug smile:

"What owes us the pleasure of your company so early in the morning?"

In a smooth movement, Klaus had lifted Caroline and placed her on the couch but she muttered a complaint when he let go of her.

"As you can see, Caroline is well and she needs her rest."

His fingers lingered on her golden hair.

"Get your hands off her creep!"

Tyler was stalking dangerously close to Klaus. He had to keep out of his reach or suffer the consequences. He felt helpless as his girlfriend was fast asleep at the mercy of his greatest enemy. It had been his plan to leave Caroline to die alone, in front of Klaus. It had worked like he had thought but he couldn't help but wonder what had truly happened. He was terrified for her. Klaus could have had easily compelled her. And the realization that he shouldn't have left her dawned on Tyler but how else could they have complied Klaus to save her?

He was torn between rage and fear. His mind was bursting with words and the pain he wanted to inflict on Klaus.

But he had learned his lesson, he wouldn't let his rashness blind him this time. His eyes focused on Caroline. She was alive and it was all that mattered, for now.

"Now Tyler, be a good boy and fetch me and Caroline some coffee."

Time stood still as both men stared into each other's eyes. One movement and Tyler's heart would stop beating. One movement and Tyler would show that he was quite ready to fight back. A sleepy voice interrupted them:

"Klaus, Tyler, what's going on?"

* * *

Thank you for reading this.

This is a drabble/ One shot so it's supposed to be a stand alone piece.

The rest is up to your imagination.

_If you have enjoyed this and love Klaroline, please check out the Klaroline Campaign tumblr/facebook and the petition to promote this pairing. The links are on my profile page._


End file.
